At present, more and more display devices come with a 3D display effect, and the 3D display technology includes an eyeglass-type display technology and a naked-eye display technology. With the convenience of not requiring the wearing of eyeglasses, the naked-eye display technology gradually becomes a main development trend. In the principle of the naked-eye display technology, a grating or lens is used to split the light of an image displayed from a display device, so that human eyes may receive different images to achieve a 3D display effect. At present, the 3D display technology is mainly divided into a parallax barrier technology, a cylindrical lens technology, and a directional light source technology.
In general, a conventional cylindrical lens 3D display device comprises: a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal lens disposed on a display side of the liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal lens forms a plurality of convex lenses under the control of the electrode unit. With the effect of the convex lenses, the images displayed from the liquid crystal display panel and received by human left and right eyes are separated according to the principle of refraction, and transmitted to a user's left and right eyes respectively, so that the user can see a 3D image. Since the user's viewing angle may vary, the images entering into the user's left and right eyes through the conventional cylindrical lens 3D display device may have a cross-talk (wherein the left-eye image enters into the user's right eye, and the right-eye image enters into the user's left eye), and such cross-talk issue of the 3D display device affects the user's viewing experience, and may even cause dizziness in a more serious case.